Memories of A Lost Life
by KurisutaruStorm
Summary: Kurisutaru Okami finds herself floating down a river, with no memory of her past life. She is found by someone from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and is taken back to the village. She befriends a few genin there, who might help her to find her past...
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:  
The Girl With The Forgotten  
Past!**_

Deep within the Village Hidden in the Leaves, there were many forests which surrounded the main village area. In one particular forest, where part of a long-winding river flowed through, a young girl was floating downstream. She was between consciousness and unconsciousness. She had a vague sense of her surroundings, but couldn't focus on anything.

_'Where am I?'_ She thought. Her body was numb, and she could not move at all. Not even her eyes would shift away from the moving sky above her. Her thoughts were silent, until she felt the cool water splash softly against her body. _'Why I...Why am I in the water...?'_ She thought to herself before drifting off into full unconsciousness.

"Is she awake yet?" Asked a loud, male voice. The volume of the crunching grass increased with each passing step someone took towards the girl. She felt someone hover over her, as the same voice said, "I think she's dead." A loud thump was heard, followed by the outburst of a simple, "Owch!"

"Naruto, you idiot! Don't say that! You'll jinx it!" Shouted a female voice. "Ow, Sakura! What'd you do that for?" The young girl slowly opened her eyes, quickly shielding them from the piercing light of the sun. "Hey, hey, hey! She's awake!" Exclaimed a blonde boy in bright orange clothing, who the girl assumed to be Naruto.

The girl sat up, and looked from Naruto to the pink-haired girl on his left, who she took to be Sakura. She rubbed her eyes, and briefly looked around. She was a little dizzy, and waited patiently until it wore off. Naruto watched her, as Sakura got to her feet. She cupped her hands around her mouth before shouting, "Hey Kakashi-sensei! She's awake!" The girl looked in the direction she was shouting, as a man with silver hair walked towards the group.

"Oh? Is she now? Well, let's take a look at her," said Kakashi, in a low-mannered and cool tone. The girl watched him move forward towards her, then kneel down to take a good look at her. He searched for any obvious injuries on her body. "Well, on the outside you seem to be doing well. Do you feel hurt or injured at all?" The girl stood up, and moved around a bit. "Nope. I feel just fine," she said casually. "That's good," Kakashi said as he got to his feet.

Kakashi put his hands in his pockets, as Naruto stepped forward. He literally went face to face with the girl, as he asked, "Hey! What's your name?" The girl thought about it for a moment, as if she herself didn't know. Finally, she responded with a smile, "Kurisutaru Okami! Or you could just call me Kurisu." Naruto took a step back, and smiled. "I'm Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki! The next Hokage! A ninja legend!" He introduced himself happily.

Kurisutaru giggled, as Sakura let out a sigh. "Naruto, you're so annoying!" She muttered. The smile quickly faded from Naruto's face, as Sakura introduced herself next. "I'm Sakura Haruno! Nice to meet you!" She said with a smile. Kurisu smiled, as she looked to the three of them. Something then crossed her mind. "Excuse me, but did one of you bring me here? I remember being in water before I woke up here...," she said, recalling her previous location.

Everyone looked from her over to a boy with midnight black hair. She followed their glance, as she stared at him for a few seconds. Knowing the attention he was getting, he looked in a direction away from the rest of the group. Like every other girl in Konoha who laid eyes on him, Kurisu felt herself blush slightly, as well as her heart skip a beat.

"That's Sasuke Uchiha. The last member of this group. He's the one that found you floating in the river and brought you here," Kakashi said. Without looking back at the others, Kurisutaru walked towards Sasuke. He was leaning against a tree, and didn't move from his spot as Kurisu walked up to him.

"You're Sasuke, right?" She asked shyly. He looked to her with his coal black eyes. She tried not to blush, but found it harder to do so as he kept his emotionless gaze on her. She began staring at her hands. "I just wanted to thank you for helping me…I'd probably be dead by now if it wasn't for you..." Kurisu managed to say.

He pushed himself off the tree, and put his hands in his pockets. "Whatever," he simply said, as he walked off in the opposite direction. Kurisutaru felt disheartened as she watched him walk off. _'He could have at least said you're welcome...'_ She thought. Naruto and Sakura walked over to her, with their sensei behind them.

"Ah, don't mind Sasuke. He's always like that," Naruto said, crossing his arms. Sakura watched as Sasuke took his leave, seeming to be in a daze. Kurisu looked at her, confirming that she was indeed daydreaming. It wasn't hard to tell that she liked Sasuke. The momentary silence was broken with the rumbling of Kurisutaru's stomach.

She blushed in embarrassment, and looked down at her hands, which prevented anymore sound from coming from her belly. "It seems as though someone is hungry," Kakashi stated. "Yeah! Now we can go eat some ramen!" Naruto exclaimed in happiness. Kurisu looked to him, and smiled. "Well, I can only assume that you have no money, so I guess I'll pay for your lunch, Kurisutaru," Kakashi said.

She looked to him with an embarrassed expression. "Y-you don't have to do that! I don't have to eat...," Kurisutaru said, hoping he wouldn't pay for the expenses. "I would agree with you if your stomach hadn't said otherwise," he said calmly, as he began walking towards the village. Sakura followed after him, with Naruto and Kurisutaru behind them.

Naruto slurped up the last bit of his sixth bowl of ramen. "Mmm-mmm! Boy do I love ramen!" Naruto said, placing the bowl on the counter. Kurisu giggled, and then said, "I can tell!" Naruto smiled at Kurisu. She, along with Kakashi and Sakura, had finished eating a while ago. Naruto continued to buy and eat ramen, causing them to have to wait.

"So, Kurisutaru, are you from this village?" Sakura asked. "I think so..." Kurisu replied. She tried to remember if she was or not, but to no avail. "What do you mean you think so?" She asked with a confused expression. Kurisutaru laid her head on her arms, trying to find the answer to the question. "I'm only asking because I don't see your ninja headband," Sakura said. Kurisu still remained silent. _'Why can't I remember...?'_ She thought to herself.

"Can you remember if you've ever trained in the academy?" Kakashi asked. Kurisutaru lifted her head and looked to Kakashi. Sakura and Naruto turned their attention to Kurisu. She glanced at each one of them, before saying, "I can't really remember...I must have hit my head on something while floating down the river. I'll probably remember tomorrow, though!" She told them this with a reassuring smile.

Not only was she trying to convince them that that was the problem, she was also trying to convince herself. Kurisutaru just could not believe that she couldn't remember anything from her past. The only things she could remember were a few of the major facts about herself, like her name and age.

Kakashi stared at her briefly in disbelief. "Oh ok! You had me worried for a second that you couldn't remember anything!" Naruto said with his goofy smile. Kurisu smiled at him with a slight giggle. "Nope!" She replied. The four of them stood up, and walked out of the ramen stand.

Kurisu, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi began strolling around Konoha. They were silent for a short period of time, until Sakura spoke. "Sasuke!" She shouted happily. She ran over to him as he ignored her completely and walked towards Kurisu. He stopped before her, and looked at her briefly, before turning to Kakashi.

"There you are, Sasuke. I was wondering where you had run off to. You missed spending time with Kurisutaru over here," Kakashi said in his usual tone. Sasuke quickly glanced at Kurisu, then looked back towards Kakashi. "We shouldn't be wasting time with her. We should be training for our next mission," he said, watching his sensei.

Kurisu looked away from him and Kakashi. She didn't feel too high in self-esteem at the moment. Sakura remained silent beside Sasuke, as she watched Kurisu. "Hey! You have no right to be saying that about her, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, pointing his finger rudely over at Sasuke. He glared at Naruto. Kurisu turned her attention to Naruto, and put her hands up slightly as if to stop him.

"It's ok, Naruto! Don't worry about it!" She said. "No! I'm tired of Sasuke and his attitude! Besides, he's the one that found you in the first place! He can at least show SOME respect!" Naruto said, still pointing accusingly at the boy. Sakura held her fist up at Naruto. "Naruto! Stop pointing at Sasuke!" She shouted angrily. Kakashi let out a sigh, as he walked away from the "battlefield."

Kurisu watched Kakashi walk away before turning to see a glaring contest between Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura let out a deep sigh at their behavior. Kurisutaru began walking away from them, walking in the direction ahead of them. Naruto noticed, and shouted, "Hey Kurisutaru! Wait up!" He ran up beside her.

Sasuke watched them leave for a quick second, before deciding to join them on their stroll. Sakura, of course, followed after him. "Where are you going, Kurisu? You going home?" Naruto asked, walking beside her. She stayed silent for a few seconds, looking at the ground, as Sasuke came up to her left. She looked up at him, then turned away when he returned her glance.

"No...," she said drifting off. Naruto came to a stop, and stared at her as if he was trying to find something. Kurisu blushed, and asked, "What is it Naruto?" He crossed his arms and looked down. "I don't know...Are you sure you...?" He stopped short, for even he didn't know what to ask.

Kurisutaru looked to him, then turned to Sakura, and finally at Sasuke. She sighed, as she thought, _'I should just tell them the truth...'_ "The truth is, I don't think I have a home right now..."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this first chapter!! Comments are loved and appreciated!! So is constructive criticism!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Just to let you know, This means a change of place and/or person. Dreams and Flashbacks will be put in bold and italicized.

* * *

**_Chapter 2:_**

**_Kurisutaru Okami:_**

**_The Newest Member of Squad 7!_**

The four of them were silent for a short time, as Kurisu's words echoed through their heads. "No home…?" Naruto asked sadly. Kurisutaru nodded, avoiding anyone's gaze. They remained silent once more. "If you don't have a place to stay, then you could stay at my place!" Naruto suggested. Sakura hit him over the head with so much force that he fell face first onto the concrete.

"Naruto! You're such a pervert!" Sakura yelled for about the fourth time that day. Sasuke rolled his eyes, while Kurisutaru just sighed, with a slight blush accented on her face. "Ow, Sakura! I didn't mean it like that!" Naruto said in his defense as he held his aching head. Sakura turned to Kurisu and smiled. "If you need a place to spend the night, I'm sure my mother won't mind!" She offered.

Kurisutaru smiled. "Really Sakura? You think it would be alright…?" Kurisu asked. Sakura nodded. "Yeah, it's fine! Don't worry about it!" Sakura reassured her. She looked up and noticed that the sky began changing into an orange color with the setting sun. "Speaking of going home, I need to get going. You can come with me if you're going to spend the night, Kurisutaru!" Sakura said, waiting for the girl's answer.

Kurisu nodded, and appeared at Sakura's right side. "Bye Naruto!" Kurisutaru said with a smile. Naruto returned her smile, and waved to her with his left hand. "Bye Kurisutaru!" Kurisu looked to Sasuke, who was looking away. "Bye Sasuke! Thanks again!" She said, knowing he wouldn't answer her anyways.

He looked to her with an emotionless face as she turned to Sakura. "Bye Naruto! Bye Sasuke!" Sakura said, waving to the boys. As the two began walking to Sakura's house, Naruto said goodbye one last time, as Sasuke just walked off towards his house.

As Sasuke walked home, he continued to think about what had happened that day.

_**Flashback**_

Sasuke was training deep within the forest by the river. He was practicing his taijutsu, as well as his chakra control. When he thought he had trained enough, he started heading back towards the village. He walked casually alongside the river, looking down as he did so.

He glanced at the river from the corner of his eye. Suddenly, he noticed something in the river. He stopped, and looked at the figure. He then realized that it wasn't an object, but a person, and a girl at that. She seemed to be unconscious, and would continue to float downstream unless someone found her.

Sasuke did not hesitate, and figured that this would be a good time to practice using his chakra to walk on the water. He focused chakra into his feet, before hurrying down the river to reach the girl. When he got to her, he gently lifted her by her head and legs. Sasuke walked onto land, and looked at her.

Without even realizing it, he stared at her features for a time. He then realized that she could be hurt, and hurried off to find his squad.

_**End Flashback**_

The event continued to replay in Sasuke's mind. He didn't understand why, it just hadn't stopped since Kurisutaru woke up. He tried to push the thought away as he entered his estate.

"Thank you so much for everything, Sakura! I really appreciate it!" Kurisu said as she fixed the pillows and blanket set on the floor. "You're welcome, Kurisu! I'm glad I could help you, but are you sure you don't want to sleep on the bed? You are the guest after all," Sakura said, standing at the edge of her bed.

She felt guilty that Kurisutaru was sleeping on the floor. "Sakura, I'm just glad I have a roof over my head! You gave me food, and PJs too! The least I can do is let you keep your bed." Kurisu then rested her head on the pillow and covered herself with the blanket, ending the argument.

Sakura, although still feeling guilty, climbed onto her bed and got comfortable. She also rested her head on her pillow. "Good night, Kurisutaru!" She said before closing her eyes. "Good night, Sakura," she replied. Kurisutaru watched her momentarily, then rested on her back, looking up at the roof. 'I hope I do remember everything soon…I don't want them to worry about me anymore,' Kurisu thought before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, Kakashi went to see the Third Hokage. He had gone to retrieve information about Kurisutaru. There was something about her that he wouldn't wait to find out when she regained her memory. "Lord Hokage. May I please speak to you for a moment?" He asked, entering his office. The Third Hokage looked up at him and smiled. "Ah! Kakashi! Please, come in!" He motioned as he got to his feet.

Kakashi entered the room and closed the door behind him. "Thank you," he replied. The Third Hokage sat back down, and motioned for Kakashi to do the same. Kakashi nodded as he sat before him. "So, what can I do for you Kakashi? Is it about anyone in your squad? Naruto, perhaps?" The Third asked.

"No. This has nothing to do with any of them. I came to ask you about someone else," Kakashi said with a serious expression. "I see," the Third said, looking at him with interest. "Just recently, Sasuke found a girl floating down the river. He brought her to me and the rest of the squad. She wasn't injured or anything, but she seems to have somehow misplaced her memories," Kakashi explained.

"Is it amnesia?" The Third asked. "No. She can remember her name, and other important things like that, but it seemed to me as if her memories were erased. All of them," Kakashi said, recalling Kurisu's strain to think of answers for certain questions.

The Third Hokage stood up. He walked towards the window, and held his hands behind his back. He peered out the window as he asked, "What's the young girl's name?" Kakashi looked to the Hokage's back. "Her name is Kurisutaru Okami." The Hokage stayed silent for a moment, before turning so Kakashi saw the right side of his face. "I see. So she's an Okami…" Kakashi stared at him briefly, then asked, "An Okami?"

Kurisutaru and Sakura left the Haruno residence, and took a walk around Konoha. Kurisu enjoyed the sight of the town as Sakura kept a lookout for Sasuke. This continued for a while, until it was interrupted by a blonde girl walking out of a flower shop. "Hey there, Sakura," the girl said. Sakura froze in place as she slowly turned to the blonde in disgust.

"Hello Ino," Sakura responded in a forced tone. Kurisutaru looked to Ino. Ino returned her glance, and smiled. "Hi there! I haven't seen you around before! I'm Ino Yamanaka!" She introduced herself. Kurisu returned her smile, and replied, "My name is Kurisutaru Okami!"

Once they finished with their introductions, Sakura re-entered the conversation with, "So Ino. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the flower shop?" Ino turned to her with an angered expression. "For your information, Billboard Brow, I have a day off today, so why don't you mind your own business?" She retorted.

Sakura was angered by Ino's name calling. She clenched her right fist, and held it in the air above her face, then shouted, "Ino Pig!!!" Ino then clenched her left fist, growled, and faced Sakura. "Forehead Girl!!!" Sakura growled, before continuing the name calling battle.

Kurisutaru sighed, and looked around. She was hoping to find someone who could get her out of this mess, and so far had no luck. She turned back to the cat fight between Ino and Sakura, before feeling a tap on her shoulder. She froze for a quick second, then turned to find Sasuke behind her.

"Sasuke?" Kurisu said. He gave her an emotionless expression. Sakura and Ino stopped arguing, and looked directly at him. "SASUKE!!!" The girls shouted simultaneously. He did not turn his attention to them, but rather kept a fixed stare on Kurisutaru.

"You've kept us waiting long enough. Kakashi needs to see you," he said. Kurisu blinked, and tilted her head to the side. "He needs to see me..?" Sasuke put his hands in his pockets. "Yeah," he said as he turned away from her. "I don't know what it's about, so don't ask." He turned only his head in her direction; his expression was a sign that his patience was running thin.

"Just get moving," he said firmly. Kurisu looked to the ground to avoid his anger-filled stare, and said, "Alright!" She began following Sasuke, who was leading the way to where Kakashi was. Sakura happily hurried after Sasuke, completely ignoring Ino, whose mother had just called her, making her unable to follow. She growled, before yelling to Sakura, "I'll get you Sakura! Just you wait!" Sakura turned to her and stuck out her tongue. "Tough luck, Ino Pig!" She shouted back, hurrying to catch up with Kurisutaru and Sasuke.

When the three of them arrived to the third training ground, Kakashi and Naruto were waiting there for them. Naruto, of course, was the first to see them coming. "Hey! Kurisutaru! Sakura!" Naruto shouted happily. Kurisu smiled and waved as she ran towards him.

She stopped when she came up beside him. "Hey Naruto!" She greeted. Naruto smiled at her as Sasuke and Sakura walked up beside them. Kakashi glanced at them all before speaking. "Thank you, Sasuke, for finding Kurisutaru for me," Kakashi said, a smile clearly visible behind his mask.

He looked to Kurisu, and said, "I recently paid a visit to the Third Hokage, Kurisutaru. You are indeed a Leaf Village genin, so no need to stress yourself over that anymore. Here is a replacement ninja headband that I picked up for you while I was there," Kakashi handed her a brand new headband, with the Leaf Village sign on it.

She smiled as she held it in her hands. "Thank you, Kakashi!" She said with a smile. "That's Kakashi-sensei," he corrected. Kurisu looked up at him confused, as did the others. "Kakashi-sensei?" She asked. "Correct. I was asked by the Third Hokage to, temporarily, have you on my squad until he found one for you. I hope the rest of you don't mind," Kakashi said coolly.

Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened, before they happily shouted, "Really?!" Sasuke's face even showed some surprise. Kurisutaru's face lit up, as she asked, "You mean…I'm apart of the team? Just like that?" Kakashi nodded as Naruto leapt for joy. "Alright! Kurisutaru is on our team now!" Naruto said with a wide grin. Kurisutaru turned to them, and smiled. "Welcome to Squad 7, Kurisutaru," Kakashi said behind her.

Kurisutaru looked from him, to the two jumpy new teammates before her. She placed the headband on the top of her head, then held it there as she tied it once. After tying it tightly for a second time, a determined smile appeared on her face. "I promise I won't let you guys down!" Kurisutaru said, with a reassuring grin, as well as a thumbs up.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2!! Comments are loved and appreciated!! So is constructive criticism!!! 


End file.
